Flight of Arwen
by JadeFox1
Summary: Returning after a year of service, Hermione runs into Severus Snape in the halls of Hogwarts, with her baby cradled in her arms. Can he save her from losing her life within the Order? Can she help him find his Soul? R&R, rated for further chapters
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
When he had been a young man Potter had often thought he could conquer the world. It was a feeling that quickly left him after the fifth year. In all his years of being Headmaster never had Dumbledore seen such a sad and forlorn boy, with perhaps a single exception. Both men, for that was what they were in heart if not in body, would be repulsed by the comparison.  
  
"But what can I do Fawkes? It is a wonder that either of them has survived on their own until now. Potter I have no doubt will learn to lean on someone, but what of the other? The dear man couldn't allow someone in if it killed him. Should I perhaps . . . intervene on his part?"  
  
The Phoenix gazed at him with displeasure. To take the man and try to alter him at this point was unfavorable. He survived the Dark Lord for more than fifteen years in his current state. To change him now could destroy any chance they had of keeping him alive after the war ended. The fiery bird loved his master dearly, but he sometimes wondered about the old man's meddlesome ways.  
  
"Fawkes don't look at me that way. He has not Survived. We are losing him day by day to that weariness which calls him. The man needs something more to live for than a teaching position. Now if I could just. . ."  
  
He paused as knocking reached his ears. 'Who on earth could be calling at such an ungodly hour?' he wondered. Whoever it was would not be deterred however as he began rambling again to his Phoenix. 'For goodness sake, why doesn't she get the hint? I was in the middle of an important piece of plotting!' he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Alright, alright. You may come in Miss Granger."  
  
The Headmaster watched the stairs knowing exactly who to expect. The finest Head Girl Hogwarts had ever seen approached wearing an invisibility cloak, her dark eyes cloudy. She too had thought to conquer darkness, but since her father's death there had been nothing left of those childish thoughts. Here she presently stood explaining to him in a barely audible voice the results of the scrying she had performed for him in the gardens that night. 'A success, she has it' he thought in awe. But as she began to report to him the contents of her vision he found himself marveling at the strength of the young woman. Even one such as he could not withstand such visions for long.  
  
"Go on to your chambers and rest Miss Granger. You have done enough for tonight. On the night of the next full moon I will seek your induction into the Order . . . prepare yourself."  
  
She dropped her hood revealing the glamour she had placed upon herself. He had to admit she looked stunning, even with the sadness that dwelled within those depths. What was more he could almost see this to be the Miss Granger of the future, a young woman with incredible sadness, but with a gift she could not disown. What he would have done to take the burden of grief that had been placed upon her shoulders this past year and a half. Even being the excellent witch she was, a baby was a bit much for a woman as young as her. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Heaven's gift to me  
  
Just the way you are  
  
A new age child  
  
From a distant star.  
  
It feels so good just to be,  
  
So close to your love  
  
You are heaven's gift to me. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cradling the cooing infant in her arms she allowed herself to sing softly to the bundle. Leaving an innocent with the house elves, even if they did take good care of her, was irresponsible. She had done so much for the Order, and now that she was to finally be inducted, she suddenly found herself dreading it. The babe would be alone, and if she, like many of the Order had, found death awaiting her, who would take care of her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You are so sweet and pure  
  
Just the way you are  
  
Mama's precious jewel  
  
Daddy's rising star  
  
There's so much in life  
  
For you to see  
  
And so much to be  
  
You are heaven's gift to me. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evidently Dumbledore now depended on her joining the Order. Discovering her talents as a Seer had only, in effect, made her situation worse. Potter would need a Seer to help him cope with his 'duty'. She glared up at the glowing candles of the hall unable to mask her ire. He would be able to prevent the deaths of the Wizarding World, as he had been unable to prevent the death of her father and Sirius. She stirred from her spot at the table as the infant began to wail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heaven's gift to me  
  
Just the way you are  
  
A new age child  
  
Always in my heart.  
  
With so much in life for you to be  
  
And so much to see  
  
You are heaven's gift to me. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright darling, here's your bottle. Shh that's it."  
  
Leaving the empty container on the table she walked past doors of the Great Hall silently. If the babe could manage to stay asleep perhaps so could she. There was much work to be done tomorrow and she needed all the rest she could get (which probably wouldn't be very much).  
  
"Damn Doors" she heard a hoarse voice say, "surprised the entire school isn't awake."  
  
She held her breath as the figure whirled around . . . and the baby cried. 


	3. No Graditude

Chapter Two  
  
"Who's there?!" the weatherbeaten figure growled.  
  
Even as she approached him he threw paranoid glances over his shoulder. It occurred to her that whoever this figure was, he was badly beaten and bleeding more than was natrual. He had obviously been through a lot this night, she sighed wearily and placed a gentle hand beneath his hood.  
  
"What do you think you are doing" he snarled.  
  
Hermione flinched at the rough tone, one that was all too familiar to her. As the hood fell she found her hand lost in silky hair that she once thought oily. She found herself staring into the eyes that reminded her so much of her babe's. Eyes that had haunted her since she returned from her last night of service, eyes that looked haunted. How often had she dreamt of losing herself in those eyes as a child, how often she had dreamt of her Potions Master returning to his position at the school, which he had left almost a year ago.  
  
"You are badly wounded Professor Snape, I should fetch Poppy."  
  
He growled again and shook his head as she ran a finger over the gash above his cheek. Of all the teachers she could have run to, Snape would be the one to free her. He had been witness to . . . that night, he could pray on the Headmaster's pity. 'This is no time to be concerned with myself, he could be dying' she thought to herself angrily. She had to fetch the Headmaster at least, but he would not hear of this either.  
  
"What house are you in?! Speak!"  
  
"That is of no importance Professor! I must ask you stop frightening my child, she is upset by your constant snarling!"  
  
Snape's eyes glanced around uselessly as he pushed past her and toward the stairwell that led to the dungeons. It was tempting, as he stumbled, landing twice on his knees against the stone, to let him go on his own merry way. But being Head Girl, and what was ultimately more, a Gryffindor, along with the memory of his one shred of kindess to her that night, she could not find it in her heart to make him suffer anymore than he already had. They were both bearers of a great load, and one cannot look at their counterpart without feeling the least bit mercy.  
  
"Professor, wait! If you insist on going to your dungeons at least let me assist you."  
  
Despite the scowl he gave she could feel the slightest pressure of him leaning on her. It must have taken much effort for him to keep his biting remarks inside, or the pain must have numbed his tongue. Either way she was almost glad for the silence. By the time they had reached his chambers the babe was once again asleep and she knew that soon she would have to go. 'But not without giving him some treatment. I'm not completely useless as a healer.'  
  
"I do not know who you are, but you can leave me here. I will be fine in my dungeons. I hope you are not so naïve as to expect gratitude . . . you will not find any here."  
  
She watched as an almost adorable smirk escaped his lips. 


	4. Wannabe Potter

Chapter Three  
  
She gaped in horror as the familiar smirk turned into a contortion of suffering. He could hardly keep himself from collapsing, bringing both of them down with him. Whoever had done this to him, had not wanted him to return. Had perhaps the Dark Lord found him out? Did the Death Eaters figure out who had allowed, and even aided, the prisoner in her escape. 'If this is my fault I'll never be able to forgive myself.'  
  
"Professor there are charms on your door. I don't know how to undo them, you must try to pull yourself together."  
  
He glared at her through the agony he was feeling as if this was obvious and as if to say 'Don't tell me to pull myself together, I'm covered in foot long gashes!'. But of course, being the normally cold and collected Professor, he spared his last bit of energy releasing the three charms that bound his portrait hole and whispering what she thought to be the most idiotic password in the history of humanity. Had these been normal circumstances she would have made any smart remarks she could, but then again under normal circumstances she wouldn't be caught dead within ten feet of Professor Snape's bed.  
  
"Shh please go back to sleep Lauralin, mommy has to help her Professor before he loses too much blood."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* From his position on the bed Snape glared at where he assumed the young woman and child were positioned. When he had finally stumbled his way into the castle he had never expected to encounter a young woman, much less a baby. No children younger than eleven were ever allowed to really step foot in Hogwarts, unless to visit parents, but even then not many of the teachers had children. Who was this mysterious girl with gentle hands, and soothing voice? He could not see her in the darkness, though now that he was allowed time to think about it, he probably wouldn't have been able to see the girl in the light either. It occurred to him that this new illness that plagued him would not be so easy to hide. True he could hide out in his dungeons until the next meeting, but honestly teaching got his mind off of these things. He could lose himself in teaching. 'Dammit now what will I do'. He couldn't very well think anymore. The aching in his ribs had escalated to throbbing. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright Professor, its your turn. Stay still."  
  
The second her hands slipped beneath his robes he grabbed her. There was no mistaking the tiniest whimper that had escaped him, but he held her wrists firmly nevertheless.  
  
"That would not be so wise Mrs. . . ."  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure what was happening, but the Professor seemed to have become quite tense. Whatever she had done had been a no-no of the strictest kind. Perhaps the Potions Master had something to hide beneath those robes he didn't want some stranger to find. 'Well telling him my real name will only get me kicked out.' So Hermione gradually pulled her arms back as far as he would allow. It seemed the Potions Master was not so completely helpless.  
  
"Miss," she faltered, "Miss Evenstar."  
  
She held her breath, hoping that he had never read Tolkien's books, hoping that he would believe her enough to let her heal him. Evidently he was satisfied at that moment with her clarification, or at least he was less stubborn. She walked toward him slowly, knowing what would happen, knowing that he would intend to scare her again. The second her hand hovered above the beginning of his robes he caught her up all over again.  
  
"You must be a Gryffindor" he muttered.  
  
Leaning down she brushed a kiss on his temple and began singing softly the same lullaby she sung to her own child. She smiled as his eyelids began to flutter. Perhaps Snape was not so predictable. She had only meant to calm him into submission, not to put him to sleep. 'It'll be easier when he is asleep, how could anyone wish for more.'  
  
"Vestis discedent" she whispered.  
  
Her breath stuck in her throat as his clothes folded themselves neatly in a corner. Never would she have imagined all this hiding beneath the flowing black robes. He was slim yes, but there was also muscle there. To the students Snape had often appeared to be the nerdy, flimsy git. But lying on this bed was a man. 'A very hurt man' she reminded herself. Staring at him was not exactly safe either. If perchance he awoke, she highly doubted he would appreciate her admiring gaze. 'Still, I can't quite get over the similarity between him and Laurelin.'  
  
"Primus Sanatio."  
  
She watched some of the cuts begin to heal themselves. His ribs were still bruised, and the gash from his nose across to his cheek had formed a thin scar. 'Well, he always wanted to be like Potter' she thought mirthfully. He too bore a visible scar from the Dark Lord. 'Ah Severus the pains you went through to protect me and my child. You could have left us there to die, but you would not have it end that way.'  
  
"You gave Laurelin a chance to live, and we are both grateful. My daughter owes her life to you."  
  
Plucking up the child from her resting place she began to rock them both to sleep. 'A couple of winks wouldn't hurt, I'll wake before dawn.' 


	5. Naked

A/N: Wow. Two years later and I've finally found the correct email/password combination. I've had a huge bout of writers block. And I am trying to get back on my feet, get back to my writing/writing style. So Comments and Reviews would be appreciated, though I am aware that this chapter is much shorter than the rest.With any luck, and much encouragement I will continue writing. Hope this fails to disappoint.

* * *

Chapter Four: Naked

For the better part of a week Snape lay motionless in his bed, dreaming of the face of his rescuer, to no avail. The moment his felt his eyes fly open, he knew.

"Professor? Professor Snape you shouldn't try to move. You haven't fully healed yet!"

But Snape wasn't paying attention to her warnings. He focused instead on the sound of her voice because, although high-pitched, he knew it to be that of his know-it-all muggle born student. 'Miss Granger!' he thought irritably. If he had paid any attention last night he would not have allowed her to tend to him. 'Cold, Why am I cold?'. A hand flew his chest.

"MISS GRANGER WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

From a corner of the dungeon he heard a child cry out. He felt Granger try to push him aside to comfort the infant, but he flung out his hand. The other hand fumbled around in search of Miss Granger's baby. 'A baby, Severus. _You gave Lauralin a chance to live_' A babe conceived from that night in the forest? 'My babe?' he thought hesitantly.

The thought shamed him. His place as a deatheater compromised, the Dark Lord had commanded his presence that night. And low, he found the beautiful if not annoyingly brilliant Miss Granger, bound and gagged upon the stone. He remembered the fear in her eyes as she gazed up into his hood, searching for a sign.

Severus Snape had never been lost in such concentration. At that moment he had two choices. But one look into Hermione's amber eyes, and Snape knew they were not his to make. She had seen his face, his hood had been cast off, and within her eyes he saw the Gryiffindor bravery and her ultimate trust. At that point, painstaking care had gone into not hurting her extremely, although she had put up quite the show. But it was not enough. Not for the Dark Lord. He saw past Snape's deceit. It had been all he could do to save Hermione…Miss Granger…from certain death. It was unfortunate he could not save her from this.

"I am so sorry, Miss Granger. So Sorry."


End file.
